


Hell

by swiftonthedownside



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretagentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentfan/gifts).



> i know almost nothing about no. 6 anymore so if stuff doesnt line up w canon well like sorry

Nezumi stared over the vast expanse before him, the scrap of paper crumpled in his hand all he had to go on. That and the image he still held in his heart.

He steeled himself. Just a bit further.

~~~

Shion dragged the bars over the front of the shop, wiping the sweat from his brow. The evening sun was beating down hard on the shabby houses of West Block, the new wall more of a barrier than ever. And more tedious than Shion could have imagined. His opinion of No. 6 was now nothing more than a vague annoyance. He shook off the thoughts, glancing out at the horizon. He wondered if Inukashi would be bringing by Other Shion tonight. He frowned, finishing locking up and heading back home.

The wind was colder, he thought, than it should have been.

Inukashi did bring by The Child. Shion cooked something for them and spent some time with them before seeing them off home. Honestly why did that Kid have his name. He cleaned the kitchen as best he could before heading to turn in for the night.

He left the window open as he undressed, feeling the unseasonably chilly breeze over his skin. He tidied up the room and turned out the light, going over to the window.  
West Block wasn’t silent in the night, but it did its best impression. Hushed scuffles and conversations rose in the air, the sound of animals creeping over the dirt and gravel, parents ushering restless children into the house. The night was so cold. Shion shivered a little, looking to the sky for any sign of a storm. It shouldn’t be this cold. It felt like a bad omen.

He pulled away from the window, his eyes still on the sky and his fingertips lingering on the frame. He sighed, closing the window softly and turning to get into bed.

Then he felt the breeze again. Just over the back of his neck. An unseasonable chill that stopped his breath. He froze, listening. He didn’t know what to be expecting when he turned to look at the window again.

It could have been a woman. The long, sand-stained tunic draped over the thin frame was unisex enough. The hair drifting around the sharp edges of the pale face was long, the eyes slender and pretty. But it wasn’t a woman. He knew before he pulled the muffler away from his face. He knew before he spoke. He knew, he thought, probably even before he turned around.

“Shion?”

It wasn’t a gentle voice, but it was his, and it sent a rocking tremor through his body.

“Oh my god.”

“Shion.”

“Oh my god, oh my god…”

“Shion.”

“Oh ym ogds my omhy ooh mdyg god.”

“Shion.” He caught him by the tops of his arms just before he hit the ground. “Shion, c’mon, really?”

“Stop, stop, it’s not real.”

Nezumi, DARE HE think his name, rolled his eyes. “C’mon, I promise.” His voice was hoarse, he noted. He shook himself free of his hands.

“G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-get…”

Nezumi watched him. He looked thirsty, Shion thought. Like he could use a glass of water, and a meal, and a bath, and a haircut probably. Shion wanted to give him those things. But he wanted to give him something else first.

“Shion…” Nezumi watched, his eyes wide, as Shion drew closer to him, bringing their faces within centimeters of each other. He waited, but Shion had stopped. He laid his hands on Shion softly, watching the conflicted expression on his face for a moment before closing the distance.

Shion tore at him. He tugged uselessly at the muffler until Nezumi removed it, pushed at the tunic through his desperate tears until Nezumi took pity on him and pulled it properly off. Hard to believe, really, that Shion could focus for so long on what weird things Nezumi was wearing when Nezumi was administering such deep and powerful contact with every inch of Shion’s skin he could reach. He pressed him against the floor, listening to Shion’s little pleas and whimpers as he mouthed at his throat, groped his way down his body, and searched desperately for his DICK his fuckING DICK.

Finally, Nezumi realized that the floor was the Wrong Place to do this since there was A Bed right fuckin there. He scooped up the weeping Shion, plopping him on the bed and crawling over him. He decided it was the right time to have the important conversation, and moved up to kiss Shion.

 _Where have you been?_ Shion asked, twisting his fingers in Nezumi’s hair. Nezumi hummed, tilting his head.

_It’s a long story. I don’t think kissing-speech will suffice for this._

Shion whined, pushing his hips up. _Please try._

_Okay. So when I left, I ran into this huge bear, took a big swipe outta my left asscheek, and then-_

_I changed my mind._ Shion pulled away, gasping, and used the moment to grab Nezumi’s hips and crash them against his own. _I want this instead._

 _Fuck._ Nezumi ground down against him, groaning. He bit into his neck, listening with GREAT satisfaction to Shion’s gasps and moans as he repositioned his legs. He couldn’t imagine that Shion had any of the Good Shit around, so he salivated all fucking over Shion, having forgotten his manners while living In The Wild, and scooped some up, shoving his finger in Shion’s ass.

Shion pretended it didn’t hurt, distracting himself by kissing Nezumi and tearing out his hair. Nezumi let him, minding his own gay business and fingering Shion to his heart’s delight. He decided it was good enough. He pulled back a little, looking down at Shion as he spread as much saliva as he could on his dick.

It was time to have a different conversation. But dicks had very few words in their vocabulary. Shion closed his eyes, making a soft noise as Nezumi pushed in.

_I needed you._

Nezumi, groaned, pulling Shion close and trying to adjust.

_I wondered where you were._

Shion panted softly, burying his face in Nezumi’s hair.

_I wondered what you were doing._

Nezumi grunted in time to the thrusts, listening to Shion’s airy breaths.

_I wondered if you were okay._

The bed creaked beneath them, the blankets sliding under Nezumi’s knees.

_I wondered who you were with. I wondered how your days were. I wondered what happened._

Shion cried out, his nails forming deep ruts all down Nezumi’s back.

_I wondered if you were eating. I wondered if you were hurt. I wondered if I’d see you again._

Nezumi gasped, whining into Shion’s neck, pushing into him harder. He felt him shudder, felt a different kind of pleasure sear through him.

_I wanted to see you._

Shion opened eyes, the ceiling swimming. “Ah, Ne…”

_I missed you._

Nezumi ground his teeth. “Nng, Shi… Ah, hah…”

_I need you._

~~~

The warm water lapped the sides of the tub. Shion scrubbed at Nezumi’s hair, his eyes set in a deep frown.

“I swear, I’ll get these knots out.”

“Chill, Shion, I’ll just cut them.”

“But-!”

“I like my hair short.”

Shion slumped, pouting. But he liked it long. Nezumi turned to look at him, then grabbed his arm.

“Nezu – wha – AH!”

The warm water splashed over the sides of the tub. Shion held tight to Nezumi, his heart pounding.

“Idiot,” he hissed, “I could have-“

Shion had to shut the fuck up after that, because Nezumi was kissing him. He pulled back a while later.

“Shut up, Shion. Let’s just take a minute, please?”

Shion watched the water drip through Nezumi’s hair, and he couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah. Okay.”


End file.
